Chocolate Love
by fantastichoco
Summary: Futaba mencoba mencari cinta yang lebih manis dari coklat putih, apa mungkin?


From : unknown number

To : 092xxxxxx

Subject : Chocolate Love

August 23

Cinta yang manis adalah sesuatu yang diimpikan oleh setiap gadis. Mereka selalu mendambakan cinta semanis coklat.

Aku pun sama seperti gadis-gadis seusiaku yang memimpikan cinta. Namun, cinta yang kualami jauh berbeda dari apa yang aku impikan. Para laki-laki itu selalu mengejarku, memposisikan aku sebagai mangsa, bukan seorang putri.

Yahh..

Aku pikir, suatu saat aku akan menemukan pangeranku sendiri…

.

.

From : unknown number

To : 092xxxxxx

no subject

September 1

Maaf..

Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku di e-mail sebelumnya.

Aku Yoshioka Futaba. Kelas 1. Semester 3. Single.

Aku pikir kata itu akan terus melekat dalam kamusku, sebagai gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sekalipun tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Mungkin kata 'Single Forever' lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan menyedihkanku, sekarang.

Sebenarnya, bukan karena tidak ada laki-laki yang menyukaiku, namun lebih ke arah mereka semua terlihat sama, menjijikan, mesum, membuatku ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari mahluk berspesies manusia yang disebut laki-laki itu.

Sebelumnya, aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan, selama 9 tahun. Aku tidak mengenal laki-laki lain selain ayah, dan kupikir, semua laki-laki akan seperti pangeran dalam buku ceritaku.

Pangeran Ashton.

Pangeran Ashton _bla-bla-bla _adalah laki-laki yang sangat keren. Dia tampan, manis, baik kepada semua orang, bersifat gentle, dan, pangeran ter-_perfect _yang menjadi pujaan para gadis.

Tidak seperti para laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejarku, atau menjadikanku ratu mereka, atau apalah itu. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun, menurutku hal-hal seperti itu sangat-sangat menjijikan.

Semoga aku dapat menemukan pangeranku sendiri!

.

.

From : Yoshioka Futaba

To : 092xxxxxx

Subject : Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta…!

September 13

Ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Hari ini, dia meminta maaf kepadaku atas kejadian waktu itu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Tapi, dia juga memintaku untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

Kejadian itu…aku menyentuh –nya di perpustakaan….

Aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Saat sedang mengetik saja, pipiku terasa sangat panas.

Tapi, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, pipinya memerah ketika memintaku melupakan kejadian memalukan itu. Ternyata dia laki-laki yang baik.

Kalau-kalau kau akan menanyakan soal namanya, aku akan memberitahumu, kami tidak berkenalan tadi.

.

.

From : Yoshioka Futaba

To : 092xxxxxx

Subject : Senang..Senang..SENANG!

September 21

Hari ini dia mengajakku makan bersama. Aku senang, sekali. Tadi sangat menyenangkan.

P.S Namanya Touma. Kikuchi Touma.

.

.

From : Yoshioka Futaba

To : 092xxxxxx

no subject

October 17

Sudah tidak ada yang bisa kuceritakan padamu. Selain fakta bahwa kita sudah bersama selama dua minggu, dan juga, rasa senangku karena bisa menceritakan ini kepadamu.

Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih manis dari coklat. Pangeranku…

P.S Touma sangatlah pemalu. Dan aku menyukainya~

.

.

From : Yoshioka Futaba

To : 092xxxxxx

no subject

October 18

Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, yang sudah menjadi teman e-mail randomku. Tempat curhat terbaikku!

Meskipun kau tidak pernah membalas e-mail-ku.

Yahh.. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membalasnya, tapi aku senang bisa berbicara banyak denganmu.

Tee-hee~

Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya…

Sampai jumpa…

.

.

Iya, benar, Futaba. Aku tidak akan membalas e-mailmu, e-mail yang kau kirimkan kepadaku. Meskipun aku sudah membacanya ratusan kali, aku tidak akan membalas e-mailmu, karena, ya, aku menyukaimu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui kalau orang yang kau e-mail selama ini adalah kekasihmu sendiri.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Iya, kau akan mengetahuinya, dan aku tidak akan mengetahui reaksi apa yang akan kau buat nantinya.

Mungkin saja kau akan melupakan 6 e-mail ini, namun, suatu hari nanti, kau pasti mengingatnya, menemukannya tersimpan rapi di ponselku, dan akan menanyankan hal ini. Namun, aku akan menjawab sejujurnya, kalau aku mengetahui setiap perasaan yang kau curahkan di e-mailmu itu, Futaba-chan.

.

.

.

A.N.

Etoo..Ini ff pertama author yang udah berkarat di hd, makanya pengen diupload aja hehe..

maap kalo agak lol, abis ini emang ff pertama

mind to review ?


End file.
